The Candy Syndrome
by ChandaK562
Summary: X gets a box of candy from a secret admirer but is his gift as harmless as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**The Candy Syndrome**

cowritten with Delia97

"What are those?" Elle asked as she noticed a box in X's hands as they headed out the the garage early that morning.

"Nothing!" X murmured quickly trying to hide the box from his partner but she reached out and snatched it from his hands before he could.

"Let's see," Elle chuckled as she leaned against the SUV and started to read the note attached to the box of candy. Her nose twitched a bit as she caught a wiff of perfume on the note. "A secret admirer? Oh, and she thinks your ears are cute? She's obviously in need of an eye exam!"

X glared at Elle as they got into the car. How could she just laugh at that note? The alien that sent it sounded very nice! He bit back a sharp remark. He couldn't let Elle know what the note meant to him. She was just a human. She would never understand.

"Do you want some of the candy?" he said casually as he pulled out of the garage and headed into the city. The traffic was unusually heavy that day and he soon found himself caught in a traffic jam. Maybe if he offered to share some of it with her, Elle would think that it wasn't very important to him.

"Really?" Elle said as she opened the box and reached in, carefully selecting the best looking piece. It looked so delicious, with loads of nuts and the special fake chocolate that all aliens used. Just then she looked up suspiciously at X. "You didn't poison these, did you? Why are you sharing?"

"Because, I really don't like candy very much," X grumbled. Oh, he really should have gone into acting. "Anyone who noticed me would know that."

"I still don't trust you. Here," she said as she picked out another candy and stuffed it into his mouth, watching carefully for a moment after he swallowed to see if it hurt him. After a few minutes passed and X was still alive, Elle was satisfied that the candy was safe and popped the piece she had selected into her mouth. So good! She quickly reached out and took another and then another.

"Hey! Let me have some!" X said as he reached over and took several pieces. "Greedy little human!"

A little bit later, X was pounding the horn in frustration. An hour and they had barely moved a block. Suddenly he heard a moan from the passenger seat. He looked over to find Elle leaning over, her skin a nice green color. Wait a minute. humans weren't green. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "You're looking better than usual suddenly."

"I don't feel well," Elle murmured. "My stomach hurts and..." she suddenly stopped talking and frantically rolled the window down, leaning out and throwing up as her body shook with heaves.

"Gross," X murmured as Elle collapsed back onto the seat a moment later, beads of sweat dotting her forehead. "Always causing a problem. Well, I can't turn around and take you back to headquarters now. Not in all of this traffic! Just be careful if you feel sick again. Don't mess up the upholstry! I told you not to eat all of that candy!"

"X, be quiet," Elle moaned as she closed her eyes. Maybe that would help a little.

"X?" she whispered a minute later.

"What is it?" X said as he looked over at her. It looked like she was sweating more. He hoped that wouldn't stain.

"My hands feel funny, tingly and sort of numb. My feet do too. Is the traffic getting any better?"

"No." X didn't know what to say, afraid that the wrong thing would panic her. He looked over again and saw her pale blue eyes staring at him, wide with fright.

"X, I can barely see you," she murmured. "You're all blury."

X hit the breaks and quickly shifted the car into park. He jumped out, ignoring the honking cars behind him and darted to Elle's side of the car. He pulled the door open and reached in, unfastening her seatbelt and gathering her into his arms. There was a hospital just down the block. Surely they could help her.

He hurried down the street as fast as he could go, his hands tingling a bit from her weight. Things seemed a bit blurry as well but with all of the pollution that wasn't surprising. He came into the Emergency Room, staggering a bit under Elle's weight and started towards the treatment rooms. He could hear some humans talking and suddenly a doctor was there taking Elle from his arms and laying her on a stretcher. The doctor said something and a moment later a nurse was there, pressing a mask over Elle's mouth and nose while another nurse poked her arm with a needle. A third nurse came over to him, asking him questions about what happened but he felt so funny, so light headed that he couldn't quiet reply. Suddenly, he remembered something, the candy that they both had eaten. He stammered out something about them or at least he thought he did. It was getting very hard to talk and the room was spinning. He felt his legs start to give and then he was falling, blacking out before he hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

This section was written by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com)

ÒWHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!Ó yelled Cooper as he saw the man in black fall to the floor. ÒSomeone take care of him!Ó he continued. He didnÕt know what had happened but he knew it wasnÕt good. Someone had just walked in with a very ill woman, and both were now being hauled to two of the emergency rooms. Doctor Ellis came running down the hall when she heard the commotion. 

Cooper filled her in. ÒWe may have a problem here! It looks like poisoning of some sort. Blood pressure is off the wall, and theyÕre both having respiratory problems and are in a cold sweat. The guy in room three carried the woman in room two in and just as Nurse Norton was going to find out what happened, he keeled over. IÕd say they chose the wrong restaurant to eat at this afternoon!Ó

ÒSure it couldnÕt be dehydration or something heat related?Ó

ÒIÕm pretty sure of it. Toxicology will tell usÓ he said as they both stumbled through the crowded emergency area. It was a bad day for anything. Already it was a little past twelve, and the place was packed. They ran into room two. In the room, nurses and doctors were trying to do everything they could to figure out what was wrong. Many hurried to put IVs in.

ÒHave you learned anything?Ó asked Ellis. One of the nurses turned.

ÒI can safely bet itÕs poison. There was some vomiting and itÕs a good sign the body is trying to rid itself of whatever did this. ItÕs not good enough though. Heart rate is through the roof. We drew blood and sent it up to the lab. TheyÕll be doing that with the other one very soon. TheyÕre trying to stabilize him.Ó

In the next room, there was the same flurry of Doctors and nurses around Agent X. If he were awake for it, heÕd complain about how primitive the hospital was, and how many stupid humans were bumbling around, knocking into each other as they blindly jabbed needles into his arms.

Doctor Coy came in. He had had some experience with this before. Coy had seen nearly everything. Food poisoning, household chemical poisoning and even murder attempt poisoning. As he figured, the doctors were trying to get the patient stabilized.

ÒHave the stooges from the lab said anything about this yet?Ó he asked Doctor Guide.

ÒNo, Mack. We havenÕt even drawn a sample yet.Ó

ÒCan someone do that RIGHT NOW? WE ARE TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT TO DO! For all we know, there could be DOZENS MORE with this if it was a restaurant food poisoning!Ó as he yelled, another nurse reached for a syringe to take a blood sample. They had already pulled off his tie and worked to stabilize him. A quick check with a stethoscope by another doctor had confirmed that this guyÕs heart beat was erratic and much too fast. The nurse with the needle pulled the agentÕs sleeve up and stuck the needle in his arm and began to draw a sample for the lab. What she sawÉ was not what she expected. 


	3. Chapter 3

This part was writen by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com) with a small section added by me.

It was green. HIS BLOOD WAS GREEN! The nurse didnÕt know what to do first. Her mind couldnÕt register this. What did this mean? When her mind unfrozeÉ she screamed.

ÒAAHHHHHHHH!!!Ó she screamed as she backed up against the wall in fear. Doctor Coy came over. The nurse nearly dropped the syringe.

In the next room, Cooper and Ellis froze when they heard the blood curdling scream from the room over.

Coy quickly looked at it and didnÕt know what to do. He had never seen anything like this in all of his years.

ÒWhy is his blood GREEN!?Ó he yelled at himself. ÒDid the poisoning do this?Ó he questioned as Cooper and Ellis rushed in. They saw the syringe that Coy held up.

ÒWhat theÉ.Ó Said Cooper.

ÒIs that what the poison did!?Ó asked Ellis. Coy shook his head.

ÒIt canÕt be. You didnÕt find anything like this with the OTHER patientÉ did you?Ó he asked as he looked to the other room. Doctors Cooper and Ellis were in shock.

ÒHuh?Ó said Cooper. He was just stunned, and tried to comprehend it all.

ÒTHE OTHER PATIENT!?Ó asked Coy.

ÒNo-noÉ the other ones fineÉ except for being poisonedÉÓ. Said Cooper. Ellis only shook her head.

ÒState the OBVIOUS!Ó she said as she stormed out to go to the lab. They needed to figure out what the hell was doing this. Doctor Coy looked around at the nurses trying to figure this all out too.

ÒAny ideaÉ AT ALLÉ where these two came from?Ó he asked Cooper. Cooper could only shake his head.

ÒNoÉ this guy carried the other one in, and then collapsed.Ó

ÒNothing about them at all?Ó

ÒThey were both wearing black suits. I would guess they were business people or something.Ó

ÒDamn! Any ID at ALL?Ó

ÒWe havenÕt had any time to checkÉÓ

ÒNever mind!Ó he said as he turned around. The man on the table wasnÕt getting any better. They didnÕt know what did this, and he couldnÕt make a decision. It could be anything. Food poisoning, snake venom, chemicals or toxins. He thought about it. DamnÉ so many possibilities. ÒCooperÉ how is the other one?Ó

ÒSheÕs managed to vomit up a lotÉ. And has begun to stabilize.Ó

ÒOkayÉ this patient isnÕt showing any sign of getting betterÉ weÕll have to pump his stomach and see if that does any good. Hopefully itÕs something that isnÕt totally in his bloodstream.Ó

ÒTHEN WHY IS HIS BLOOD GREEN?!Ó asked an exasperated Cooper. ÒIs it some RARE blood disease weÕve never heard of?!Ó

ÒOnly God knows!Ó yelled Coy. ÒAll I know is if we donÕt get this figured out HE WILL BE DEAD!Ó

ÒFINE! Pump his stomach and weÕll see if that does any good! I think youÕre rightÉ we canÕt wait for the results to come in!Ó And with that they turned and looked at the patient on the table. Little did they know that the green blood and the mysterious illness was only the start of the strangeness to come that day.

At headquarters, Jay sat reading a tabloid and drinking a cup of coffee. They sat in ZedÕs office. Agents Elle and X should have come back an hour ago. Kay thought about it. Zed was marginally worried.

ÒAnd we havenÕt heard anything from them? Do they answer any of the communicators?Ó he asked. Kay shook his head.

ÒTwins tried that. And for some reason the SUVÕs GPS is on the fritz too. They think itÕs because of the weather and the solar flares.Ó Jay looked up from his coffee and paper.

ÒMaybe theyÕre just in a traffic jam. Happens all the time, and remember, it IS the tourist season too.Ó

ÒYou may be right, but I donÕt like the looks of this!Ó said Zed.

Traffic Jam was putting it mildly. The SUV was locked up and actually in itÕs armored mode, sitting in the middle of the street. Traffic wasnÕt moving but people realized, the car was empty and parkedÉ and LOCKED in the middle of the street. It wasnÕt right and sooner or later, traffic would move and theyÕd be stuck with an SUV in the middle of a busy street.

"I don't know what's going on," Doctor Coy muttered as he passed more and more of the tubing down X's nose. "This still hasn't hit his stomach! Are you sure we measured right?"

"Tip of the nose to the earlobe and then down to the bottom of the ribcage. It should be the right size." The new nurse said. Nurse Norton wasnÕt anywhere at all. She couldnÕt handle the green blood let alone what could come from this oneÕs stomach.

"Then why isn't this hitting his stomach?" he asked. Cooper managed to come in to ask Coy something and heard that they were having troubles. Of course, he had a smart-butt comment to give for a situation like this.

ÒWell, good doctorÉÓ said Cooper. ÒEither he has an endless gut or heÕs digesting the tubing!Ó Coy looked up. He wasnÕt pleased to see Cooper there.

ÒWhat are YOU doing here? ArenÕt you watching the other patient?Ó

ÒI came over here to see if youÕve found anything out yet.Ó

ÒWE KNOW AS MUCH AS YOU! NONE!Ó he yelled. ÒAnd if we donÕt get this WORKING, this one will be gone!Ó

ÒFigures. The other patient is showing signs of stabilizing.Ó

ÒWellÉÓ said Coy. ÒThat may be more than can be said for this oneÉ I think weÕll run out of tubing first!Ó

Hours had passed and no one at HQ had heard anything from or about the missing agents. Little did they know the agents were in a hospital. In the hospitalÉ the agents fought for their lives.

Doctor Ellis came in the room. She waved some paperwork at Cooper and Coy and the nurses.

ÒWe can rule out something simple like food poisoning. Definitely not something you could pick up from undercooked food.Ó

ÒWhat IS it then!?Ó asked Coy.

ÒTry this on for sizeÉ itÕs a toxin weÕve never seen before. From the looks of itÉ itÕs not a mistake that these two were exposed to it. I think someone was trying to get rid of them and almost succeeded with it too. It causes sweating, and high blood pressure which can drop to a seriously low blood pressure at a momentÕs notice, as weÕve seen with this patientÉÓ she said, gesturing to X. He had almost died one time when his blood pressure bottomed out. He lay under a pile of blankets now with dozens of machines hooked up and tubes doing everything. Ellis continued. ÒThe other patient was lucky. IÕd say that as soon as she fell ill, she had begun to expel the toxin out of her system, because we didnÕt find nearly as much of it in her blood stream.Ó Coy shook his head at it all.

ÒHow did they get poisoned?Ó

ÒThis is the tricky part. A lot of it is in their blood stream, but IÕd say it was ingested with something, from looking at what the stomach pumping gave us. In him, we found traces of coffee groundsÉ from a terribly brewed cup of java, and someÉ. fake chocolate.Ó

ÒFake chocolate?Ó asked Cooper. ÒHow do you FAKE something like chocolate?Ó

ÒWas it the chocolate itself that did this or something else?Ó

ÒSomething else because the chocolate was as un-toxic as foods come. ItÕs like it was made to be digested by a sensitive stomach. My dog could eat his weight in this stuff and not get sick.Ó Cooper looked up.

ÒFake chocolateÉ whereÕs the fun in that?Ó


	4. Chapter 4

This part was written by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com)

The agents lay in two hospital rooms far away from each other. The doctors kept a close eye on Agent X. Something wasnÕt right with this one. The stomach pump worked and he was seemingly getting betterÉ though very slowly. 

The other one progressed very well. She was nearly free of the toxin. A pint of new blood and IVÕs helped out and now she was under the watchful eye of dozens of monitors. The doctors were still baffled. They were ready to call in the police. This was a strange new toxin, and if it showed up in any more cases, it could mean it was widespread. That was the last thing they needed now.

Doctor Ellis walked into XÕs roomÉ onlyÉ they didnÕt know who he was. He was just another unknown patient. Night had fallen and the room was pretty dark. Ellis was going to check the Ivs when Cooper came in.

ÒMan, IÕm telling youÉ itÕs like these two donÕt even EXIST! We found next to nothing on them!Ó he said, holding up the folded remains of XÕs suit. It had seen better days. On the top lay the Carte Noir. ÒAll we have is this black credit card with an X on it. ItÕs nothing really though. Darn thing doesnÕt even have a magnetic strip at all.Ó

ÒFiguresÉÓ said Ellis, as she read out some meters. ÒFind something interesting and we can identify absolutely nothing. Any luck with the fingerprint database?Ó she asked. Cooper started to crack up laughing.

ÒTHATÕS THE FUNNIEST PART OF ALL!Ó he said. ÒThey donÕt have fingerprints! NEITHER OF THEM!Ó he said as he doubled over laughing.

ÒYouÕre joshing me.Ó she said as she stormed over to him.

ÒNopeÉ check it out!Ó he said as he walked over and picked up XÕs heavy arm. ÒLOOK!Ó he said as he pulled out a pocket magnifying glass and held the hand up to the light over the bed. The two doctors looked closely. Sure enoughÉ not a single line on the fingertips. There were lines on the hand, but it was no good to identify.

ÒThis canÕt be!Ó said Ellis.

ÒOh, but it is! ItÕs JUST LIKE THEY DONÕT EXIST!Ó

ÒWhat the hell is going on!Ó asked Ellis, as she went to take the Iv Needle out. As she did, she slipped and the skin ripped. It didnÕt have a cut like a normal human would have hadÉ the skin ripped like a fine sheet of plastic or something to that accord. ÒCooperÉ tell me what the hell THIS IS!Ó she said as he held the arm up. The skin under the human skin wasÉ. Green.

ÒOkay, we have a SERIOUS PROBLEM HERE!Ó said Zed as he yelled at someone over the communicator. Agents Jay and Kay walked in. Zed looked up. ÒKayÉ the police have a hold of the SUV. It was found locked up in the middle of a street in a traffic jam.Ó

ÒSee, Kay?Ó asked Jay. ÒI told you it was nothing muchÉ just a jam.Ó He said.

ÒSlickÉÓ said Kay. He was cut off.

ÒAnd all we have to do is get the car backÉ and the matter is cleared up!Ó Zed shook his head.

ÒWrong. Agents X and Elle are NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!Ó he said. Jay spit out his coffee.

ÒWHAT!?Ó Zed ignored the mess and turned to Kay.

ÒWe have a big problem here, Kay. If we donÕt find out what happened to those two we may have a major security problem in keeping the MIB under wraps.Ó

ÒANY idea of what could have happened?Ó asked Kay. Zed shook his head.

ÒNot much. Someone did report to the police that they could have sworn they saw two people in black leave the vehicle.Ó He said. Jay looked over.

ÒThere we go. Find the direction and we find the agents.Ó He said as he took another sip of coffee. Zed shook his head.

ÒWrong again. We already found the person and apparently Elle wasnÕt doing so good. X had to carry her. We think they may be at a hospital.Ó Jay againÉ spit his coffee out.

ÒWHAT HAPPENED NOW!Ó he said. Zed was mad.

ÒAnd IÕd appreciate it if youÕd STOP MESSING UP THE FLOOR IN HERE!Ó he yelled at Jay. Zed then turned to Kay.

ÒIÕm worried something happened, Kay. X would have most likely bothered to contact us. Something is seriously wrong.Ó

ÒWe need to check out the SUV, Zed.Ó He said.

ÒWorking on it. I had the twins send a crew down to pick it up from the police impound. It should be here soon. We can check it out and see what we can find out. Maybe we can tell why they left it in the middle of a traffic jamÉÓ

Cooper was in paranormal conspiracy heaven!

ÒDUDE!Ó he said. ÒITÕS SOOOOOO NOT HUMAN!Ó he continued as he pulled at the fake human skin. Ellis slapped at his hand.

ÒDONÕT TOUCH IT!Ó she said. ÒÉAt least not without Coy here. GO GET HIM!Ó

ÒALRIGHT! DonÕt flip out over here.Ó He said as he left to get Doctor Coy.

The doctor came in and put his glasses on. The skin thing slightly startled him.

ÒDear stars! What IS this?Ó he said. He picked up some tweezers and pulled the human skin back. Underneath it was green skin. It was as if the human cover was fake. He looked at the other two doctors. ÒI think we need to find out exactly what weÕre dealing withÉÓ he said. Cooper couldnÕt be more overjoyed. He was SURE he had discovered a new life form and was sure heÕd get the Nobel Prize for it. Carefully, they cut a seam up the arm, lifting the false skin with tweezers and cutting it with a scalpel, careful not to cut the green skin. They stood back and looked at the alienÕs arm. Cooper stifled an insane laugh.

ÒDUDEEEEÉ time to call Mulder and Scully!Ó


	5. Chapter 5

This part was writen by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com)

Ellis was ready to slug Cooper. All he could think about was calling Area 51 about their missing Alien. They called two more nurses in and made them swear not to say a word about this just incase the Feds showed up before they could figure this out. With scalpels, they slowly removed the fake human skin from the patient. Ellis noticed there was a seam around the neck. She carefully lifted it and found that it was a mask. Cooper was playing it all up.

ÒAnd will our mystery guest show himself please!Ó he jokingly said as Ellis pulled the false face back. She turned.

ÒJust shut up, you freakÉÓ she said. She pulled it off and they all gasped. It WAS An alien. The huge eyes were closed and they saw the ears and were shocked. Ellis was sure it was all a dreamÉ but it was right there before them. A real live alienÉ well, barely alive.

ÒThis explains the green bloodÉÓ said Coy. Cooper looked at Ellis.

ÒAnd you called ME the freak?Ó he laughed. Ellis turned to slap him but refrained. Cooper jolted back knowing she would hit him. Nurse Norton was thoroughly frightened. The green blood was enough and now this.

Down the hall, Elle began to wake up.

ÒWhat the heck happened?Ó she asked. The room was empty. Everyone was busy worrying over X.

ÒTHIS IS AWESOME!Ó said Cooper. ÒYou know what this meansÉ.Ó The others sighed NOT wanting to hear it.

ÒCooper----Ò said Ellis, tired from the work.

ÒArea 51 is REAL! IT HAS TO BE!Ó he blurted out. ÒDUDE!Ó

ÒWhy didnÕt we know about thisÉ. Sooner?Ó asked Coy. ÒWe had the green blood and that wasnÕt enough?Ó

ÒWell.. we thought that was a result of the poison. This actually makes more sense of the results now. The other patientÕs blood wasnÕt green and she WAS poisoned by the same toxin.Ó Said Ellis. Cooper was laughing his butt off.

ÒNothing can make more sense than thisÉ an ALIEN! FROM SPACE! In New YORK City!Ó

ÒCooperÉÓ said Coy.

ÒA REAL ALIEN!Ó

ÒCooper?Ó

ÒThis totally explains everything!Ó he continued. ÒI bet you TWENTY BIG ONES THAT THE MAYOR IS ALSO AN ALIEN!Ó

ÒCOOPER!Ó yelled Coy. ÒCAN YOU BE QUIET FOR 5 DAMN MINUTES??Ó and when he finished, Cooper was quiet but barely keeping his excitement in. He was ready to start rambling on again.

The agents finally got their hands on the SUV as the crew brought it in. It was still locked up tighter than fort Knox and everything was still inside. Having been in the sun all day, it was still pretty hot insideÉ and it was because of that, that they were glad the agents werenÕt inside. He held up a little remote device and pressed a button. Locks unlocked loudly and armored panels vanished from the face of the vehicle. A panel uncovered the handles and another uncovered the license plate. Jay stood there. He had never seen this before on an LTD.

ÒManÉ this thing has more armor than BATMANÕS wheels.Ó Kay looked up.

ÒIt pays to dress in blackÉÓ he said. Jay started to laugh.

ÒExplains BatmanÕs threads.Ó Kay ignored Jay. He opened the door and backed away as a breeze of sticky air came out. All the technology in the universe and they couldnÕt keep a car cool in the summer. Figured it would be like that.

ÒWellÉÓ said Kay. ÒWhatever they did, they left in a hurry. They left a communicator here.Ó

ÒArenÕt there two?Ó asked Jay.

ÒExactly.Ó Replied Kay. ÒThey were in such a hurry for the hospitalÉ they didnÕt leave both.Ó

ÒThat means X must have one on himÉÓ said Jay. ÒWaitÉ scratch that. He might have bothered to call us.Ó He said. One of the crew that brought the truck in was already digging through the back of it. He found a box of extremely melted chocolates.

ÒSir?Ó he said as he handed it to Kay. ÒFound this on the back floor.Ó Kay took it and looked at it. He opened it and found that indeed, everything was a melted mess.

ÒChocolates?Ó asked Jay. ÒI thought aliens couldnÕt eat chocolate.Ó He said. ÒAnd I know Elle loves chocolateÉ so why isnÕt the whole box empty?Ó he asked, staring to laugh. Kay looked closer.

ÒFake chocolate.Ó He said.

ÒFAKE CHOCOLATE!?Ó stammered Jay. ÒWhereÕs the fun in eating fake chocolate??Ó he said. Kay again ignored the stupidity.

ÒAliens canÕt digest chocolate. Sometimes they can eat false chocolate because it doesnÕt contain the same ingredients that ordinary chocolate has. They need special enzymes to digest it.Ó

ÒOkay, EinsteinÉÓ said Jay. ÒWhat does this have to do with them leaving the SUV parked in the middle of the traffic?Ó As he asked, Zealtor came up and turned on a scanner. Jay didnÕt see him and when the scanner started to make sounds, Jay jumped at the sound. ÒDONÕT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!Ó yelled Jay. Zealtor ran the scanner over the truckÉ then over the communicator, and then over the chocolate. The scanner sounded a little alarm on a screen when he ran it over the chocolate.

ÒThere we go!Ó he said, as if it were only a silly little thing.

ÒWhat did you find?Ó asked Kay. Zealtor held up the scanner.

ÒPoisonÉ and a lot of it too!Ó

ÒIn the chocolate? What KIND of poison?Ó asked Kay.

ÒWell, itÕs something I havenÕt seen much of. ItÕs rareÉ and very pricey. ItÕs an extremely toxic poison that IÕve seen used as an assassinÕs device to take out targets. ItÕs usually used in some sort of syringe, or even a little dart or something that puts it right in the blood stream. IÕve never really seen it used in foods before.Ó

ÒAlrightÉÓ said Kay. ÒIt explains WHY they went to the hospital.Ó Zealtor overheard.

ÒMy, myÉÓ he said. ÒThey wonÕt have the faintest clue of what to do about it. ItÕs far more complex than anything found on Earth.Ó

ÒMeaningÉ.?Ó Asked Jay.

ÒWhoever ate it is as good as dead.Ó He said bluntly, but in a half cheery voice. It was an annoying thing Zealtor did.

ÒWHAT!?Ó said Jay.

ÒWellÉÓ said Zealtor. ÒConsidering it IS in food, and whoever got sick most likely ate itÉ it would have a slower effect. It takes time for anything to get into the bloodstream. Once the lethal amount got in thereÉ they are as good as dead.Ó

ÒIs there anything to stop something like this?Ó asked Kay.

ÒWellÉ being ingested, the first thing to happen was probably nausea. ItÕs good though. It would help expel the toxins. There is a bad partÉÓ

ÒThat is?Ó asked Jay.

ÒIf Elle ate itÉ she could get sickerÉ quicker. Shes human, and humans are weak to these things.Ó

ÒDamn! That IS bad!Ó said Jay. Zealtor shook his head.

ÒThatÕs the GOOD part.Ó

ÒHuh??Ó

ÒIf she got sick, she would have had nausea almost immediately. She would expel more of it and faster. She would have a better chance to survive this.Ó

ÒWhatÕs the BAD part then?Ó

ÒIf it was X that consumed itÉ he would have gotten sicker, slower. It would have had more time to go into his blood before he would get nausea. If he even got nauseousÉ he would have been unconscious and headed to a coma where the poison would have plenty of time to attack just about everything andÉ.Ó

ÒAndÉ?Ó asked Jay.

ÒTo put it in cheery termsÉ Caused him to expire.Ó Jay shook his head.

ÒIn cheery terms of course!Ó he said.

ÒOf COURSE.Ó Repeated Zealtor.


	6. Chapter 6

This part was writen by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com)

ÒWe need to find them NOW!Ó said Kay to the other agents. Zealtor thought about it.

ÒYou are right about that, Agent Kay.Ó Said Zealtor. ÒDid either of them have a communicator?Ó

ÒThatÕs what weÕre trying to establish right now.Ó Said Kay. He handed Zealtor the one communicator that was found in the vehicle. ÒWe know thereÕs one here. We hope they have the other.Ó

ÒThat would make it awfully easyÉÓ said Zealtor. ÒUnless they didnÕt have it or someoneÉ. ELSE got a hold of the communicatorÉÓ he chuckled. ÒThen only the stars would know what chaos would break out!Ó he said laughing. Jay shook his head.

ÒYou sure know how to make us feel a whoooolle lot better, Zealtor.Ó He said. Zealtor began to leave when he turned around.

ÒOh, before I forget Agent KayÉ. Have you even tried to contact them at the other communicator? Even if it isnÕt them that answer itÉ the twins can do an awfully good scan track of the communicatorÉÓ Kay looked up.

ÒNot a bad ideaÉÓ he said as he headed upstairs to find the twins.

Little Jimmy was in the hall of the hospital waiting to be seen about a bump he had gotten on his head when he walked right into the glass patio door of their apartment. He had been running and didnÕt manage to notice the door was closed and hit his head pretty good. He already had a bump on his head, and it had happened only a short time before. His mother was busy filling out paperwork and insurance forms a short ways down the hall. Jimmy was bored out of his MIND! He sat there in a chair against the wall. His feet didnÕt manage to touch the ground and he was swinging his feet back and forth. Jimmy was known for bumps on the head and suchÉ and he knew how boring the hospital was. It was because of this that he used the utmost care when doing anything. His mother would make a fuss over ANYTHING! He got up and walked around to the automatic door. It opened when you walked in front of it or stepped on the floor pad. Jimmy spent a good five minutes messing with the doors before his mother scolded him and told him to sit down and stop fidgeting. As he walked back to his chair, something caught his eye. Something was on the floor and against the wall. The walls actually came out a bit and there was a space where dust could gather. He bent down and looked at the object. It looked like a handheld video game.

Upstairs the twins tried to get a fix on the communicator. It had to be on. Kay had his communicator out and tried to contact the other one.

Jimmy was happy he had bumped his head now. He had something cool to play with. He picked it up and carried it back to his chair.

ÒI wonder where you put the batteriesÉ.Ó He said as he looked the item over. He found a little button, and the top cover slid up and revealed a small screen. ÒCOOL!Ó he said loudly. His mother looked up and he hid the device.

ÒWhat are you doing, JimmyÉ I hope youÕre not starting trouble again!Ó

ÒNo momÉ this dust bunny looks like the president!Ó he said. His mother dismissed it as nonsense and went back to paperwork. ÒCan I go down the hall and see if I can find a drinking fountain?Ó he asked. His mother let him, and he headed down a hall to get a better look at the thing he found. ÒI bet itÕs a TV!Ó he said. He looked it over again for a power button. Just as he was about to press something, all sorts of lights turned on and it made a funny ringing sound. He was startled and could only look in wonder.

ÒWell, the communicator IS onÉ but no one is answering.Ó Said Kay. He looked at the twins. They told Kay it would be a while before they could make a trace at this rate. They needed a connection. Zed shook his head.

ÒWe NEED to find out what happened and where they are!Ó he said. ÒI donÕt want to have to go and hire two NEW agents!Ó

Jimmy didnÕt know what to do. He looked and saw a larger flashing green button. He looked around to make sure no one was in the hall and pressed the button.

ÒExcellent!Ó said Kay. ÒTheyÕre answering!Ó

When Jimmy had pressed the button, the screen lit up and a whole lot of things began to light up on the buttons. When the screen sharpened, the image of a man in black was there.

Kay couldnÕt believe this. It sure wasnÕt the agents. It was some kid who had managed to get a hold of the communicator. The image sharpened and he sawÉ a KID.

ÒWell, scratch the hopes for an easy way out. Some KID has the communicator.Ó He said. Zed walked over and took the communicator.

ÒAgents X? ELLE?Ó he asked. He got no reply from the agents. He had no idea where they were. Jimmy was in awe at what he had.

ÒCOOL! I bet this is a cop show!Ó he said. He wanted to run and show someone but he remembered the last time he did that, he got his cool new toy taken away from him. Zed saw the kid.

ÒWHO is THAT!? He said pointing to the communicator. ÒTwins! TRACE IT!Ó he said. The twins got to work.

Doctor Mack Coy was puzzled beyond belief. How could something like this possibly fall into their handsÉ at THEIR hospital. IT WAS A SPACE ALIEN! He paced the room.

ÒDoes the OTHER one know about this?Ó he posed the question.

ÒIÕm pretty sure she does!Ó said Cooper. ÒFor all we know she could be ANOTHER alien!Ó he yelled thinking about the thought of two nobel prizes in science. Dr. Ellis turned and punched him in the arm.

ÒOne problem thereÉÓ she said. ÒSHEÕS HUMAN! We know she is! DUH!Ó

ÒWellÉ she could be FAKING it!Ó he said, trying to recoup what pride he had left.

ÒSheÕs unconscious. I seriously DOUBT sheÕd fake being a human!Ó yelled Ellis. EllisÕ watch alarm beeped. ÒIÕd yell at you some more but I need to CHECK on our other patient!Ó she said, storming out of the room. Cooper and Coy wanted to follow her.

ÒNurse Norton?Ó said Coy. ÒKeep an eye on him. Make sure no one gets in here!Ó he said.

ÒW-W-WHAT!? YouÕre going to leave me here with AN ALIEN!?Ó she squeaked. Coy shook his head.

ÒNot totallyÉ Teaf is here. He can probably tackle him if he wakes up. IsnÕt that right? WernÕt you a football player in high school, Teaf?Ó asked Coy as he turned to Teaf. Teaf looked up.

ÒThatÕs NURSE Teaf!Ó he said pointing to his ID badge. Coy started to laugh. They loved doing this sort of thing to poor Nurse Norton. She wasnÕt squeamish when it came to human patientsÉ but show her a spiderÉ and now an alienÉ. And sheÕd get all worried.

Down the hall, The doctors walked into ElleÕs room. Elle had been awake trying to figure out what happened, but faked being asleep when they came in. She was sure theyÕd discuss everything. Cooper came in babbling about space aliens.

ÒI bet you a WEEKS PAY that SHEÕS AN ALIEN TOO!Ó he yelled to Ellis, who was NOT impressed. Elle heard this and tried not to panic. They had found out what X was. They were in deep trouble now.

ÒCooperÉ sheÕs not an alien, and you are stupid!Ó Ellis yelled at Cooper.

ÒAnd IÕm sure sheÕs not faking being asleep tooÉ isnÕt that rightÉ ELLISÓ he said. He was sure it was all a conspiracy against him and his Nobel prize. Ellis pulled Cooper over to the bed. Elle had a feeling that this Cooper was like their Agent Jay. She started to pity the other doctors.

ÒLook. SheÕs out cold. Is that good enough for you?Ó she said as she and Coy turned around to look at some paperwork on the door. Cooper bent down and poked ElleÕs forehead trying to evoke a response. He got one alright. Elle opened her eyes and slapped him across the face. Cooper was caught by surprise. He jumped and ran over to the other doctors.

ÒI TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! SHES AWAKE!Ó he yelled. Elle had closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep again. Doctors Coy and Ellis turned around and saw the patient asleep.

ÒCOOPER!Ó yelled Coy.

ÒShe hit me!Ó he yelled.

ÒUh huhÉ I donÕt blame her eitherÉÓ said Ellis. She whispered to Coy. ÒI think CooperÕs lost his mind!Ó she said. Coy turned to her and whispered.

ÒWhat mind?Ó he said. They laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

This part was writen by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com)

ÒCan you get a fix on the location?Ó Zed asked the twins. The little kid with the communicator was busy trying to figure out how change the channels. He was getting awfully tired of this police show with the guys in the ugly black suits. He pressed some buttons and the screen changed shades, got brighter and darker and even momentarily fuzzed out.

Doctor Coy was tired of CooperÕs insanity.

ÒIÕm going to go get some paperworkÉÓ he said as he left the room and headed down the hall.

ÒHurry up, Mack.Ó Said Ellis. ÒI canÕt keep Cooper from causing trouble for long. HeÕs like a two-year-old!Ó Cooper was busy trying to evoke another response from Elle. He knew something was fishy and that everyone was out to get him. He hauled Ellis over to the bed and poked Elle again.

ÒCOME ON! WAKE UP! UGGHHH!Ó he said as he tried to get the patient to hit him again so Ellis could see. Ellis decided to ignore Cooper.

ÒIf you donÕt leave her alone, IÕll hit you.Ó Said Ellis as she turned around. Elle had one eye open and saw Ellis step outside to put a folder in the box on the wall outside the room. She waited, and Cooper tried to wake her up again. She promptly hit him again.

ÒOWWW! EEELLLLIIIISSSSSS! SHE DID IT AGAIN!Ó he whined like a child. Ellis ignored him. ÒEEEELLLLISSS!Ó he yelled. She stormed in.

ÒWILL YOU BE QUIET!?Ó she strained to yell in a whisper. ÒPEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!Ó

ÒBUTÉ BUTÉÉ BUTÉ.Ó He stammered as he had a hand over the left side of his face and pointed to Elle.

ÒI donÕt care what you say because I know your tricks!Ó she said.

Doctor Mack Coy was walking down the hall towards the desk when he ran into someone familiar in the hall. It was little Jimmy. Coy knew him as the accident prone nine-year-old who was always up to no good. This time he had a video game in his hand.

ÒJimmyÉ. What ARE you doing here now? Let me guessÉ you got your head caught in the apartment patio fence again?Ó

ÒNo!Ó said Jimmy. ÒI ran into the glass doors. Want to watch some TV? ItÕs got some really old cop people on it!Ó

ÒNo, I donÕt have time, Jimmy.Ó He said as he walked.

ÒCan you at least fix this thing to get it to play other channels?Ó whined Jimmy. Doctor Mack Coy turned around. He was very busy.

ÒDarn it, Jim! IÕm a Doctor, NOT a Television repairman!Ó He said.

ÒIÕm getting awfully sick of these guys in black suitsÉ.Ó Said Jimmy. Coy froze.

ÒDid you sayÉ. Black suits?Ó he asked.

ÒYEAH!Ó said Jimmy. And they keep asking about some people they lost. Must be a two-part episode or something.Ó

ÒReally?Ó said Coy. ÒMaybe we DO have time to watch some televisionÉ.Ó

Down the hall, Agent X slept under the watchful eye of a very paranoid Nurse Norton and a prank-pulling Nurse Teaf. He and Cooper were known for making life miserable. Teaf read one of CooperÕs sci fi magazines.

ÒI canÕt find ANYTHING that looks like this guy does!Ó said Teaf. Poor Nurse Norton ignored him. She was afraid the alien would wake up and wring her neck or something. How he got here in the Emergency room, she could never figure out in a million years. Someone wanted this alien dead. His condition was tough to tell. Whatever did this for a poison was really, REALLY tough. The Nurse sat in a chair in the far corner, ready to run out of the room. She sat there and watched the monitors blink and beep and she could hear him struggling to breathe. The sound of it was human but it was the fact that he wasnÕt human that bothered her.

ÒI donÕt CARE what it isÉ I just want him out of here!Ó she said.

Doctor Coy took the little television and looked into the screen. Back at HQ, Kay kept an eye on everything while the twins tracked it.

ÒZedÉ I think weÕve been found out aboutÉÓ said Kay. Zed looked. What appeared to be a doctor was looking at the screen. They heard him talking to little Jimmy.

ÒYou know JimmyÉ I donÕt think this is a television setÉ. Where did you find it?Ó he asked. They could hear Jimmy.

ÒIt was on the floor under the railing edgeÉÓ he said. Jay thought about it.

ÒThey must have dropped that one when they went in. I wonder where the agent who had it isÉÓ he said. The doctor heard and looked closer. The worm aliens had managed to show up with coffee and were looking.

ÒJimmyÉ I definitely donÕt think this is a televisionÉÓ sad Coy. The MIB agents looked at each other.

ÒOopsÉÓ said Jay. He thought fast. He turned to Kay and spoke in a monotone voice. He spoke very obviously. ÒDETECTIVE!Ó he said ÒWE HAVE A LEAD ON THAT HOSTAGE SITUATION DOWN AT THE DEPARTMENT STOREÉ.Ó He said. Kay had no clue at first, but then got the idea. He joined in.

ÒALRIGHTÉ. ROOKIEÉ.Ó He said. Jay growled about the joke. The worms snickered. Kay continued. ÒIÕLL GO TELL THEÉ. COMMISSIONER.Ó They pulled Zed into the communicatorÕs picture range.

ÒTHERE HE ISÉ.Ó Said Jay. ÒCOMMISSIONERÉ uhÉ. JONESBOROUGHÓ he finished. Zed wasnÕt pleased.

ÒIf you wanted to say something, Jay, donÕt act like an idiot!Ó he said.

ÒZeddddddÉÉ.Ó Said Jay through his gritted teeth. Zed shook his head. He was starting to hate Jay for this.

ÒFINE!Ó he said, gritting the words through his teeth. ÒWHAT DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT THE HOSTAGE SITUATION DOWN AT THE DEPARTMENT STORE?Ó Kay spoke up.

ÒTHE LITTLE OLD LADY HAS TAKEN THE LLAMA HOSTAGE ANDÉ. ISÉ.. DEMANDINGÉÉ umÉ.Ó Kay searched for a word.

ÒSTUFFÉÓ said Jay, covering. Zed shook his head.

ÒALRIGHT THENÉ. GOÉ DOÉ.. SOMETHINGÉ.Ó Said Zed. Jay turned to one of the worms.

ÒCommercial break, guysÉ.Ó He said. The worms cleared their throats.

ÒBe sure to check backÉÓ

ÒNext weekÉ.Ó

ÒSAME BAT TIME! SAME BAT CHANNELÉÓ

ÒFor the EXCITING conclusion ofÉÓ

ÒThe llama caper!Ó finished the last worm. The agents quickly turned the communicator off and sighed.

ÒDONÕT EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!Ó yelled Zed at Jay. On the other side of the communicator, Doctor Coy and Jimmy just stood thereÉ. Puzzled.

ÒPretty lame show, isnÕt it?Ó asked Jimmy.

ÒQuiteÉ.Ó Said the Doctor. ÒI think I know who this belongs toÉÓ he said.

ÒTake itÉ darn thing doesnÕt even get CABLE!Ó said Jimmy as he shuffled down the hall to see if he could get his arm into the soda machine for a drink. Coy looked at the communicator.

ÒSomething is fishy here. I donÕt think CooperÕs paranormal paranoia is all too wild after allÉÓ he said as he put the communicator in his pocket and headed back to find the other doctors.

When he found them, he brought them into the alienÕs room and closed the door.

ÒCooperÉ I think you may be close about all this after allÉÓ he said as he handed the communicator to Cooper. His face lit up.

ÒDUDEEE! I KNEW IT! HAHAHAH! I SAW ONE OF THESE ON THE X-FILES LAST WEEK!Ó Ellis shook her head.

ÒWhy me?Ó

ÒIt gets weirderÉ. Little Jimmy found this in the hall. It looks like these patients dropped it. When Jimmy showed it to me, he was watching some people in black suits who were watching US. I think they knowÉ and they sure didnÕt look like business peopleÉÓ

ÒWOOO-HOOO! YEAHHH BABY!Ó yelled Cooper. ÒSUPER SECRET GOVERNMENT AGENTS FROM AREA 51!Ó he yelled. The others shushed him.

ÒDo you really think theyÕre from Area 51 or something?Ó asked Ellis of Coy.

ÒIf they areÉ they probably now know what happened to their people. If theyÕve got half the stuff we think they might have, IÕll bet my paycheck on the fact that they can probably track us with this!Ó he said.

Indeed they were. The twins found a half-decent signal from the little broadcast. They were at St. JoanÕs hospital.

ÒLETÕS GO!Ó said Jay. Kay caught his arm.

ÒSlow down, kiddoÉ what if theyÕve got an eye on whoever got ill? Right now, they know about us, and most likely theyÕre going to be ready. We need to think this outÉÓ


	8. Chapter 8

This part was writen by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com)

Agent Elle spent the evening making Cooper look like an idiot while she tried to think about what to do. They had X, and they knew the truth. Things were not looking good at all. Perodically she would hear the small group of doctors that came in and out, talk about progress. At least he was doing better. Elle was worried about Cooper though. They would have to do something about him. If this kid was as crazy as he looked, heÕd sooner or later contact the government. She also had a deep thought in the back of her mind about the people of Area 51. They were the governmentÕs version of the MIBÉ only they were light-years behind the real MIB. Whenever they got their hands on something, they destroyed it to find out what it was, where it came fromÉ and how it worked or livedÉ and died. She knew the people are Area 51 were mysterious in their own sense. She was worried they would manage to find out something about the alien and show up before the MIB did. They sometimes didÉ and the resulting clash between these two super secret forces was a powerful one. The MIB have ultimate secrecy and power and technologyÉ but the Area 51 side is official (though denied) and linked to the government. Things were tough. Elle had heard horror stories about the goons from the Area 51 unit showing up at incidents out in the country itself. The MIB may rule the cityÉ but out there, where urban legends thrive and space ships frequentÉ is A-51Õs land. Their playing field.

Elle pondered how she could keep Cooper from spilling the beans for his own glory. She sensed that Coy, Ellis and the others didnÕt want to tell ANYONE at this point. They probably feared too that someone would come and take X away and then theyÕd be in for it. X would be too. The landers of the original saucer touchdowns didnÕt live to tell tales. She was sure that if the green skin alone could get these doctors goingÉ a somewhat alive alien would send the A-51 teams out and theyÕd be sure to do all the damage they could to him. Even though she hated himÉ she had to do everything in her power to stop this. She knew that Zed hated hiring new people. SheÕd preferably like to NOT let the Z-man down.

Cooper sat and thought everything through. This was an alien, and out there somewhereÉ the people at Area 51 were probably looking for him. If they found himÉ Cooper knew he could lose his ticket to medical fame. Cooper wanted to blab to the press but he couldnÕt. Not yet. He knew that Coy and Ellis wouldnÕt let him hear the end of it if the government or something got wind of this and came and took the alien away. Cooper watched as Coy and Ellis checked over information from the monitors hooked up to the alien. Cooper then looked at the few things that had come in with the alien. He looked at the suit. It was as if he was part of the government. He was a part of something big. He had no ID, spare for a black card with an X on itÉ no fingerprints on his human disguise, and he had some strange communicator. Cooper remembered Coy telling him that some sort of group was on the other side in black suits. He said they looked human. They could be or couldnÕt be human. Cooper couldnÕt make a guess because of the real human in black they had in the other room. He knew something was up with her. She made him look like a fool a dozen times in front of the other doctors. He wasnÕt happy about that. It was all a big conspiracy. He now held the small communicator thing that Coy had gotten from little Jimmy. If they didnÕt know what it was, and they couldnÕt find out from the alienÉ maybe the human knew. He wanted to go in and ask but he couldnÕt because she was working against him. This was tough.

ÒHey guysÉ IÕm going to check on the other oneÉÓ he said as he got up. Ellis and Coy looked over and laughed.

ÒBetter be careful. You know how she has a temper and has been known to hit you even though sheÕs unconscious!Ó said Ellis. Coy laughed harder. Cooper was NOT impressed.

ÒVery funnyÉÓ he said as he walked out. He slipped the communicator into his lab coat pocket. ÒIÕll have the last laughÉÓ he quietly said as he walked out and headed down the hall to the other patient in black.


	9. Chapter 9

This part was written by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com)

Cooper made his way down the hall and entered ElleÕs room. Elle had heard him coming and immediately played dead. She really hated him because he could be such a hassle. She had one of her eyes slightly open. It wasnÕt enough for him to tell, but she could see. He quietly walked in and stood there. It was as if he expected her to move. He leaned closer for a better look at her face and to prevent herself from being startled and giving herself away, she closed her eyes and waited for him to leave. He stood there for a moment. He hoped this would work. He placed the communicator on the table next to the bed and carefully walked out.

Elle waited until she was sure he was gone. She carefully opened her eyes and looked and found the MIB communicator on the table.

ÒExcellentÉ now I can tell Zed what happened before they storm the place looking for me and X.Ó she quietly said to herself to reassure herself that they could fix this entire thing with the quick flash of a neuralyzer. She tried to turn the device on and realized it didnÕt work. ÒNO! This canÕt be!Ó she yelled. ÒWe just put a new power cell in it!Ó she said as she unlocked the back panel and found the power cell gone. It had been removed.

ÒOkayÉ If we waitÉ theyÕre as good as dead, as Zealtor said. If we go inÉ we risk letting a LOT of people find out about us. Great. Stuck between a rock and a hard place!Ó said Jay.

ÒNot exactlyÉÓ said Kay. ÒIf we go in with neuralyzers drawnÉ we can get them out.Ó

ÒYeahÉ and what if we erase the memory of the person that knows where they are??Ó asked Jay. ÒThereÕs a LOT of rooms in that place!Ó

ÒFineÉÓ said Kay. ÒWhat would you suggest?Ó

ÒA disguise and a keen plan. Super mission impossible stuff.Ó He said. Zed spoke up.

ÒAnd thatÕs fine if the goal is to goof off and get caught.Ó Said Zed. He sighed. ÒAll of this because of some chocolate. I canÕt believe this happened.Ó

ÒI CANÕT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!Ó she said. She now had no way of contacting them and getting out of there with X in one piece. She started to think when she heard the door that had been open and against the wallÉ creak. Doctor Cooper stepped from behind it. He held the power cell in his hand.

ÒThis what youÕre looking for? I know about the alien guy.Ó he said as he waved the power cell. Elle knew she had lost this round.

ÒJust give me the damn power cell!Ó she said with a temper equivalent of EllisÕ temper. Cooper thought that to be kind of creepy.

ÒNot until you tell me who you areÉ where HE came from, and who is this ÔZedÕ.Ó He said. He thought he had the upper hand.

ÒNo way, buster!Ó she said as she turned over and faced the wall and tried to get back to sleep. She was going to play CooperÕs need for attention. She sat there for a few minutes before he gave in.

ÒFine!Ó he yelled. ÒBe that way!Ó he said. She turned.

ÒIf you donÕt give me that communicator cell, some people will be down on this hospital and tear it apart if and when they learn thereÕs something not of this world here! And to top it offÉ they arenÕt even MY people!Ó she said. He stood there thinking about what she said. ÒTheyÕll destroy this place and most likely you too for knowing about this.Ó

ÒAnd what can YOU do to stop it?Ó he asked.

ÒMy people will come in and take care of it with as little disturbance as possible. WeÕll leave everything as we found it.Ó

ÒAnd of course IÕll lose my discoveryÉÓ

ÒItÕs NOT your discovery. IÕm not supposed to say, but weÕve known about it for some time now. We try to keep the world safe from problems caused by this. One of those problems are the bad people that will come after you guys.Ó She said. HE paused. ÒIf you let them comeÉ theyÕll take you all to their place and destroy you for knowingÉ as WELL as the alien. If you let our people come in, we can clean this all up and take care of it without incident. You wonÕt even remember any of itÉÓ she said.

ÒEither way, I lose out.Ó

ÒBetter you lose this discovery than your lifeÉÓ she said. ÒNow give me that stupid power cell!Ó she yelled. He thought again. Coy and Ellis would NOT be happy. He handed it over to Elle. She stuck the cell in the back and turned the communicator over. She pressed some buttons and waited to see if it would do any good.


	10. Chapter 10

This part was written by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com)

Zed and the agents sat in the office and thought over what to do.

ÒHeyÉÓ said Jay. ÒZealtorÕs a doctor and he should be able to make his way around that place without too much troubleÉÓ he finished.

ÒOne problem, sportÉÓ said Kay. ÒZealtorÕs an alien.Ó

ÒForgot about thatÉÓ said Jay. He thought it over. ÒCanÕt he have a disguise?Ó Zed was ready to shake his head.

ÒI donÕt knowÉ we have a hard enough time as it is keeping tabs on him as it is. Do we need him to run around a human hospital?Ó asked Zed. Kay was busy thinking and balancing it all in his head. Was it worth the risk?

ÒWell, ZedÉÓ said Kay. Zed froze.

ÒNo wayÉ IÕve got too many aliens on the loose for one day!Ó

ÒBut ZedÉÓ said Jay. ÒIf we bring him with us, heÕll fit in and we can find Elle and X and get out of there. For all we know, one of those two is sick and theyÕre going to need attention.Ó He reasoned. This was all Zed needed. Jay and Kay and now ZEALTOR to go searching through a hospital for missing agents. He knew they were right, but he was unsettled about it. He was stressed enough. He didnÕt say a word as he ran this through his mind.

ÒFINE!Ó he said. ÒItÕs not going to be my fault when you cause more trouble than good out there with Zealtor!Óv ÒWell, Zed.Ó Said Kay. ÒWe had to do it, and the sooner we find those two, the sooner we can get out of there.Ó He finished. Zed had swung his big chair around to face the small communications screens. He brought up Zealtor on the screen.

ÒZEALTOR!Ó he yelled. Zealtor was busy working through a thick math problem on a white dry erase board.

ÒGood day, Zed!Ó he said in the usual cheery voice.

ÒDispense with the greetings and get up to my office, now!Ó he said. He turned the screen off. ÒUghÉÓ he sighed. ÒWhat am I getting us into now?Ó he questioned.

The other doctors were beginning to wonder where Cooper was. He had left and failed to come back for some time. They would have thought he would try to keep an eye on his alien as much as possible. He was constantly worried about him. The alien was still out of it. They had tried to figure out what to give for a blood transfusion, but gave up on the idea. They wouldnÕt know what kind of reaction could take place. They had to best use IVs. The alien was still having trouble breathing and Nurse Norton couldnÕt stand hearing the sound of him trying much longer.

ÒI am going to find Cooper!Ó she yelled at them. ÒI canÕt stand being here much longer!Ó and with that she walked out as the doctors looked up. Norton figured she could keep an eye on the other patient. At least she was human. Norton could handle human. It was nearly everything else that could stress her.

Inside ElleÕs room, Elle reluctantly powered up the communicator. She knew theyÕd have to fry this kidÕs brain for sure. Zed would most likely chew her out for letting him know about a lot of things. She figured it might be outweighed by the fact that they cooperated. She watched as buttons lit up and the screen started to glow. Slowly the transmission screen came up and she punched in the information to contact HQ.

Kay and Jay were sitting in ZedÕs office when Zealtor came in, humming another stupid tune.

ÒYou wanted to see me, Zed?Ó he asked.

ÒYesÉ.Ó Said Zed. He paused and shook his head. ÒI canÕt believe IÕm going to say this but we need to send you with Kay and Jay to the hospital in question to locate the agents. We feel you may know your way around better, and can help whoever had ingested the poisonÉÓ

ÒExcellent, sir!Ó said Zealtor as his face lit up. ÒIÕve always wanted to observe human standard medical facilities in action!Ó

ÒDonÕt get all excited for a field trip, ZealtorÉÓ said Jay. ÒWe need to find Elle and X before something REALLY bad happens.Ó

ÒI understandÉÓ he said. ÒOf courseÉ one question.Ó

ÒWhat?Ó asked Zed.

ÒWonÕt they notice me? I meanÉ sure we can neuralyze everyone, but, wouldnÕt it be somewhat of a bother?Ó he asked. Zed sighed.

ÒÉThatÕs why weÕre going to give you a disguiseÉÓ he said.

ÒPerfect!Ó he said. Jay started to laugh.

ÒNow that place will have one more geek running around, and this one will REALLY be out of this worldÉÓ he said, as he took a sip of coffee. Zed ignored him. Kay was about to say something when his communicator beeped.

ÒWhat the..?Ó he said as he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. He turned it on and the screen lit up with the face of Elle.

ÒKay? ItÕs ElleÉÓ she said. Zed heard this.

ÒWHAT IS IT!?Ó he demanded to know. ÒWHAT HAPPENED?!Ó

ÒWellÉÓ she said. ÒWeÕve got a tinyÉ TINY problemÉÓ she said with a nervous laugh.

ÒWHAT?Ó demanded Zed again as he took the communicator.

ÒWellÉ I ate something and it was poisonedÉ.Ó She saidÉ ÒBUT DONÕT WORRYÉ IÕm fine.Ó She said. In the room, Cooper was in awe at the communicator and what he saw. Zealtor was quite amazed that she was fine after the harsh toxin had attacked.

ÒGood to hearÉ.Ó Said Zealtor, in a cheery voice as if it were only something mundane.

ÒAlrightÉÓ said Zed. ÒWhereÕs X?Ó

ÒThatÕs the problemÉÓ she said. ÒHe got sick tooÉ. AndÉ.Ó

ÒAND WHAT?Ó

ÒAnd THEY KNOW HES AN ALIEN!Ó she blurted out. Zed brought his fist down on the desk.

ÒTHE LAST THING WE NEEDED!Ó he yelled. Elle spoke up.

ÒI do have some good newsÉ.Ó She said. ÒThe few doctors that had contact with him have decided to keep it hush-hush. They will NOT say a word or even contact the authorities.Ó She finished.

ÒAnd exactly HOW do you know that?Ó said Zed.

ÒWellÉ.Ó She said. She rolled her eyes. ÒHereÕs doctor CoopsterÉÓ

ÒCOOPER!Ó Zed heard someone yell on the other side.

ÒÉCooperÉÓ corrected Elle. ÒAnd heÕs one of the doctors that knows.Ó Zed was indeed not happy at all about this. Elle handed the kid the communicator. Cooper finally got to see this great Zed.

ÒUhÉÉÓ he stammered, not knowing what to say. Zed shook his head.

ÒGreatÉ a complete moron and he knows about X!Ó said Zed as he turned to Kay. ÒI want you three to get over there NOW!Ó yelled Zed.

Somewhere at an unknown locationÉ they heard what was happening. It had finally happened. An extraterrestrial life-form was found and in a hospital. It was time to take action. They werenÕt known as government legends for nothing. The heads of it all sat at computers. They listened in on the worldÉ watched itÉ and worked deep in the labs. It was their job to take what little they had and work with it for the government. They did have next to nothing, and it was this lack of anything new for decades that brought them around to their senses. If they didnÕt get this extraterrestrial into the labsÉ they could lose the finding that was secretly given to them. Due to more recent slipups of their secrecy, they werenÕt as top secret as they had liked to be. Now conspiracy theorists could attack like a pack of wolves and tear it all apart. They needed a projectÉ ANYTHING to work on. A few pieces of a shattered flying saucer and some highly damaged bodies from the crash yielded nearly nothing due to the fact that everything had been disinfected and thus damaged. Not even the aliens themselves could tell them much. They needed this alien to save their work.

They decided to take caution. The urban legends were in on this and they had to be careful. Even though they WERE Area 51É they still had to answer to these legends in blackÉ even though they knew next to nothing about them. Every operative that had come into contact with them had been brainwashed by something. Something unknown. They had then been told what to remember and left in the desert just outside of the A-51 base. It was cold and harsh to their eyes. It gave them a feeling that there was something higher than they were. They had always enjoyed the comfort of being the highestÉ the only ones to know. More and more reports, sightings and brainwashed operatives resulting from contact with theseÉ men in black, left the team at A-51 with worriesÉ and shadows looming over their lives locked away in Area 51. They needed to do something with their power and NOW! The agents with the contacts over controlling law enforcement decided to do something to falter the efforts of the legends. They decided to send in security keepers to keep an eye on the alien. No one would get inÉ and no one would get out without their knowing. WellÉ at least thatÕs what THEY though would be the case. This would be the clash of two secretive legends.


	11. Chpater 11

This part was written by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com)

ÒI donÕt think Zed will approveÉÓ said Jay.

ÒI donÕt see why he wouldnÕtÉÓ said Zealtor. ÒIÕd think he would be flattered.Ó He finished.

ÒI donÕt think thatÕs the word youÕre searching for, ZealtorÉ. I think furious is more like it.Ó Suggested Jay. He was standing in the same room with what he would call a Zed clone. It was ZealtorÕs disguise. Suit and everythingÉ save for a lab coat with a false ID tag on it was recreated. Jay was waiting for Kay to show up. He was sure heÕd see Kay surprised.

ÒSoÉ does it ÔworkÕ Agent Jay?Ó asked Zealtor.

ÒNot with that voice, ZealtorÉÓ said Jay. ÒSomehow, you lack the sound ofÉ authority.Ó He finished. He was sure Zed would kill him. It would be a hilarious thing to see though.

ÒSo will it work?Ó

ÒSureÉ at the hospital, it might workÉ I donÕt think thatÕs the major concern here.Ó

ÒThen what would be of concern?Ó

ÒWellÉ if Zed saw you, he wouldnÕt be too happy.Ó He said. He didnÕt know how to say it. Zealtor made for one bad Zed wannabe.

ÒAlrightÉ name one bad thingÉÓ he said as he adjusted his tie.

ÒThe hairÉ itÕsÉ all WRONG!Ó said Jay, trying to keep from laughing.

ÒWhat is sooooo wrong about it?Ó

ÒZealtorÉ.Ó Said Jay. ÒItÕs ORANGE!Ó

ÒYes, it did come out quite vividlyÉÓ said Zealtor. Kay walked in carrying some icers. He froze when ZedÉ er, Zealtor, turned around. He had a puzzled look on his face.

ÒSlickÉ care to explain what happened to ZedÉ?Ó he said. Jay shook his head.

ÒUgh, thatÕs ZealtorÉÓ he said. Zealtor turned around.

ÒIncredible likeness, isnÕt it?Ó said ZealtorÉ cheerfully. Kay shook his head and handed Jay an icer.

ÒDonÕt let Zed catch you looking like thatÉ.Ó He said. He turned around and headed back down the hallway. Zealtor looked at Jay.

ÒI do believe that went marvelously wellÉ donÕt you?Ó he said. Jay slapped his forehead with his hand.

ÒPromise me one thingÉÓ asked Jay.

ÒIt can be almost anything, Agent.Ó Said Zealtor.

ÒWhen we go to the hospitalÉ. DonÕt ham it up and make a scene!Ó he begged. Zealtor stood and thought about it.

ÒI shall try by bestÉÓ he said.

ÒGOOD!Ó said Jay. He didnÕt let Zealtor finish.

ÒÉ but I canÕt promise anything like that to some extent, you do know.Ó Said Zealtor.

ÒJust donÕt go crazyÉ okay?Ó he asked. Zealtor nodded as he gawked at his disguise in the mirror. Jay left to find Kay. This was going to be one crazy mission, and Zed was right to think the apocalypse would break out with Zealtor loose out thereÉ outside of HQ. One crazyÉ crazy time.

ÒAre you HAPPY!?Ó said Elle as she chewed Cooper out for being so darn evil.

ÒSomewhatÉÓ he said. ÒExplains a lot. Care to explain more?Ó

ÒDonÕt push your luck, buddy. I may be on YOUR playing fieldÉ but it wasnÕt so long ago that I was WORKING IN A MORGUE and I can stand TO SEE SOME DEAD BODIES AGAIN, AWFULLY SOON!Ó she said. Cooper got the idea. If he didnÕt quit being such a know-it-all, heÕd be another human Popsicle in the morgue. Elle turned the communicator on and contacted Kay again.

ÒSoÉ how is everything looking along the lines of stopping a mass hysteria wave stemming from this hospital?Ó she asked. Kay could only shake his head after seeing ZealtorÕs disguise.

ÒWellÉ We have a planÉ somewhat. WeÕll be showing up sometimeÉ and hopefully get things cleared out.Ó He said. She could hear Jay in the background.

ÒYeahÉÓ said Jay. ÒAnd wonÕt you be SURPRISED to see usÉÓ he said, snickering. Elle froze.

ÒWhy do I get the feeling that IÕd rather be in a coma than find out what you guys are doing? You DO know X isnÕt doing so goodÉÓ

ÒWe realize that.Ó Said Kay.

ÒSo THATÕS WHY weÕre going to bring Zealtor with us!Ó blurted out Jay, as he started to laugh.Ó

ÒWhat?Ó she asked. She didnÕt quite hear Jay. Kay sighed.

ÒZealtor is coming to assist on this oneÉÓ

ÒI sure hope he has a disguiseÉÓ she said. In the background, Jay was cracking up. Cooper leaned over to see what was so darn funny to these secret agents. He couldnÕt quite see the screen. ÒKayÉ.Ó She said. ÒPlease tell me you DO have a planÉÓ

ÒWe have one alright.Ó

ÒSo Zealtor ISNÕT gonna show up?Ó

ÒOh, he willÉÓ

ÒThen WHAT is so DARN FUNNY!?Ó demanded Elle.

ÒItÕs ZealtorÉÓ said Kay.

ÒAnd I sure hope Zed gave permission for thisÉÓ she said.

ÒDONÕT GOTTA WORRY ABOUT THAT!Ó said Jay as he started laughing hard again. Zealtor was walking up into the communicatorÕs range. She could hear him babble about how Jay really HAD lost his mind.

ÒPlease tell me Zed said to do thisÉÓ she said. Zealtor walked into the screenÕs range. Elle was taken by the hair color. ÒUmÉ. Hi, ZedÉ: she said. Jay was nearly rolling on the floor, he was laughing so hard.

ÒIgnore himÉÓ said ZedÉ rather, sounded like Zealtor.

ÒUhhÉ.. KayÉ. I think you need to adjust the tint of the communicatorÕs visual feedÉÓ she said.

ÒNoÉ thatÕs the right color alrightÉÓ he said.

ÒThen WHY does Zed look like that?Ó she asked. Cooper leaned to look at the screen. Zealtor spoke up.

ÒBecause ItÕs not ZedÉÓ he said. Everyone paused. It was silent.

ÒOOOOOKAYYYYÉ IÕve officially LOST my mindÉ and I have COOPSTER here to blame for it!Ó she said. He turned and yelled at her.

ÒITÕS COOPER! C-O-O-P-E-RÉ.!Ó he yelled. She ignored him.

Nurse Norton went on looking for Cooper. She managed to make her way to the room and found the patient up, and Cooper not causing too much trouble. She quietly walked in undetected and overheard the communicator.

ÒItÕs ZealtorÕs disguise.Ó Said Kay.

ÒDisguise?Ó asked Cooper. Elle sighed.

ÒMight as well tell you now before you find out and flip out. Your memory will be erased ANYWAY so itÕs no bother to ME!Ó she said. Cooper was ready to eat this all up.

ÒWhat???Ó he asked.

ÒZealtor is really an extraterrestrial doctor and he needed a human disguise to blend in with the rest of YOU DOCTORS so we could fix this mess.Ó Cooper didnÕt know what to say. He was frozen. Elle was sure she had overloaded his mind on Alien propaganda. He was silent for a little while longer and then spoke with a thousand thoughts of knowledge, and everything genius he could muster to speak.

ÒDDDUUUUUUUUUUUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!Ó he said as he was jumping around, cheering. He spun around and found Nurse Norton in shock.

ÒA-A-A-A-A-ALIEN?!Ó she said. Cooper froze. Elle frozeÉ and everyone froze. Norton promptly fainted and hit the floor with an audible thud heard even over the communicator. Jay had regained himself enough to hear this. He started to crack up again.

ÒIÕM TELLIN YOU! WE HAVE THE MOST CRISP SOUND TRANSFER ON THESE COMMUNICATORS!Ó he said, as he started to laugh uncontrollably again.

Norton had seen one too many aliens for one day.


	12. Chapter 12

This part was written by Agent Delia (ashay01@hotmail.com)

Cooper was laughingÉ. Jay was laughingÉ and Elle couldnÕt have been angrier. A nurse had just fainted and now knew about the Men In Black. She didnÕt think anything worse could have happened to them for the day. Little did she knowÉ that a whole world of ÔworstÕ was soon to descend upon the hospital. Elle looked sternly into the communicator.

ÒI ought to get both YOU AND COOPER in one room and fry your brains!Ó she yelled at Jay. Jay and Cooper promptly shut up. Kay looked into the communicator.

ÒWeÕll be there soon. The sooner we get this all cleaned up, the sooner Zed will be happy.Ó

ÒYeahÉÓ said Jay. ÒAnd the sooner we get this all done with, the sooner Zealtor here can get rid of that lame disguise. I donÕt wanna be in the room when Zed sees it.Ó He said, as he immediately started laughing again. Cooper looked at Norton.

ÒI honestly donÕt know why sheÕs a nurseÉÓ he said. ÒShe doesnÕt have the stomach to stand a couple of aliens!Ó he said as he cracked up. Elle shook her head and turned off the communicator.

ÒIÕm so close to getting up and punching you!Ó she said.

Down the hall, Coy and Ellis wondered where Cooper and Norton were. They had been gone for a little bit and it wasnÕt like Cooper to leave something like an alien behind. It had only been recently that they learned that Cooper was THIS much of a sci-fi nut. Ellis had wondered how good science fiction conventions could be to warrant Cooper requesting whole days off. She could picture him now, all decked up in some star trek getup and walking around speaking some phony alien language from a campy television show. She snickered at how dumb he would have looked with Vulcan ears on.

ÒSo theyÕre coming? Now?Ó asked Cooper. Elle nodded. ÒAnd what is going to happen?Ó he asked as he twiddled his thumbs.

ÒIf I told you, it wouldnÕt be much of a surprise, now would it?Ó she said as she thumbed through a magazine in the room. Cooper began to ponder it all. They would come and he would lose his discoveryÉ and his one way ticket to fame and fortune. Figures. Something good happens and in an instant it can all be taken away.

The secret agents looked over some computer screens of maps. They were some ways away from the target in New York City, but they were not too far. They had planned to make sure that no oneÉ not even the mysterious Men in Black could steal this from them. They would be sure to put up one hell of a fight for this. They REALLY needed the projectÉ and the project would surely bring needed funding to keep them all in nice jobs. None of them wanted to end up pushing paper or cashing groceries at a store if their jobs were pulled out from under them like a floor carpet. Of course, considering the jobs they had currentlyÉ the government would not likely let them vanish back into civilization and take a silly little job at a grocery. The government would never let these people slip away from them. The real fear came in the form of wondering what WOULD happen to them should the Area 51 funding for studies be cut to include a personnel reduction of the scientists and agents.

As they studied the maps, they built over a plan to get into the hospital, secure the extraterrestrial and get out of there without being hassled by the police, or the Men In Black. Being that they were leaving their base, they were to use the names they were given to keep security tight. Agent Zenith pondered over what to do and then decidedÉ why worry about the police department when they could do work for you and mess up the plans of the urban legends at the same time? Agent Zenith brought up a communications screen and decided to call in security for the hospital and have the patient guarded at all costs because ofÉ hmm. They needed a cover for this all. They needed something that would sound important and leave no doubtÉ but not uncover the existance of an Extraterrestrial in the hospital. Zenith looked over to Agent Magnavox.

ÒWeÕre going to need a cover for this oneÉ I need something important, but not obvious and stupidÉÓ he said. Magnavox thought it over.

ÒWe can say itÕs a spyÉ from someÉ. really foreign force weÕve had problems with and that the police are not to permit anyone from going in or leaving the floor or hallway or somethingÉ.Ó

ÒGoodÉ but there may be other people in that wing.Ó

ÒSpy with a highly volatile illness?Ó

ÒBetter. Promotes fear.Ó

ÒWhy donÕt we make it a spy with an illness that plans to take over the worldÉ?Ó joked Magnavox.

ÒThen it would sound like a cheesy action film.Ó He said.

Kay was driving down the busy streets when they got pinned in traffic. FiguresÉ there was no easy way out of this one.

ÒSoooo, Kay. If something happens to yaÉ. EverÉ and IÕm not saying it to be utterly evil or anythingÉ. Could I drive the LTD?Ó asked Jay. Kay was unmoving as he sat and thought about the traffic.

ÒSlickÉ I donÕt think so.Ó he said. Zealtor looked up from the back seat.

ÒWhat if something happens tonight?Ó he asked in the usual cheery voice, which was doubly ludicrous coming from the face of ZedÉ with orange hair. Kay did something he hadnÕt done in a while. He chuckled.

ÒIf something happened tonightÉ IÕd rather see YOU drive, Zealtor, than you Jay. Nothing against youÉ just a matter of who would get the car back in one piece or not.Ó Jay crossed his arms and scrunched in his seat.

ÒItÕs nice to know IÕm loved hereÉÓ he said as he sulked. Zealtor was beaming with pride. Out of him and JayÉ Kay would trust him more than Jay to drive.

ÒItÕs good to hear that, Kay. I would do an excellent job of driving too!Ó he said. ÒIÕm sure IÕve seen enough of those high speed chases on the television to know how to get the gist of piloting a motor vehicle such as this!Ó he continued. Jay wasnÕt happy at all. Jay bobbed his head back and forth and mimicked Zealtor quietly in mockery.

Agents Zenith, Magnavox and Goldstar had called in security for the area with the ET. They knew they could most likely pressure the doctors in the area into doing what they wanted. They had to worry about getting the alien out without drawing too much attention. They decided a standard helicopter ÔtransferÕ ruse would be good. TheyÕd haul him up and take off with him. A few well placed threats would take care of the physicians.

Coy looked up as he heard some police radios in the hall. He carefully opened the door and exited quickly, closing the door.

ÒDonÕt let anyone in, EllisÉÓ he said as he headed down the hall. There were two police officers standing there with cups of coffee. Coy walked up to them. ÒMay I help you?Ó he asked, trying not to arouse suspicion.

ÒYeah, WeÕre the security for the patient. High security risk patient.Ó 

Said one of them. Coy was baffled. He was SURE Cooper would not have gone THIS far to secure his fame. He was going to put a stop to this sooner or later. That kid was too much trouble.

ÒWho sent you?Ó he asked.

ÒWe were just told to keep an eye on the PatientÉ with the volatile illnessÉ and make sure no one but you guys get in and out of this area.Ó Coy was again baffled. This wasnÕt right.

ÒAllllrightyÉÓ he said as he turned and walked down the hall to find the other patientÕs room. Cooper and Norton would be there.

He walked in and found Norton unconscious on the floor and Cooper looking at some papers.

ÒOh, heyÉ. Coy, youÕll never believe thisÉÓ started Cooper. Coy cut him off.

ÒWhat WERE you thinking??? Calling the cops in!?Ó he asked.

ÒHuh?Ó said Cooper as a dumb look crossed his face.

ÒTHE SECURITY FOR THE ÔHIGH RISK PATIENT YOU CALLED IN!Ó

ÒI didnÕt do anything!Ó said Cooper. ÒIÕve been here and I know whatÕs going on now!Ó he finished. He turned to Elle. ÒCare to explain to the good Doctor?Ó he asked. Elle sighed. SheÕd be spilling a lot of secrets tonight.


End file.
